Thiago Vargas
Personality Thiago has a very calm personality. He can be quiet most of the time. Sometimes when others freak out, he is able to sit back and relax. Sometimes, he is even too relaxed because he had an easy life most of his childhood. On the other hand, Thiago gets distracted very easy. He hasn't got a high concentration and likes to turn his back to things that take to long. Thiago can also be a bit clumsy at times. He sometimes gets called a bit foolish, but he just goes on with the flow and takes things how they come. Thiago's dream is to become Shaman King so he can help out his family back in Spain and see them again. When Thiago gets angry, he often doesn't show it that well, because he doesn't want to. Only when he gets really pissed off, he wants to break something to put down his anger. Thiago is also very helpful to his friends. Whenever Santi, Renako or someone else has a problem, he is the first person to react and help them out. Character Relationships :''Main article: Thiago's Relationships Character Relationship Timeline *The son to his father and mother *The older brother to his younger brother *The best friend to Santi Sanchez * The good friend to Renako Kuina Tearson *The good friend to Blaze McCoy * The good friend to Haru Feng Mason * The good friend to Cara Anderson Appearance Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Abilities and powers History Before the Timeskip Leaving his country behind Thiago was born in Spain and had a very troubled youth because of the raging wars in the country. Since they where a small family, it was easy for them to move all the time. At some point in time, the Vargas Family came in touch with the Sanchez Family. It was there that Thiago met Santi Sanchez. As they where only children, they played together while their family members where constantly watching over them. Sometimes when his parents were gone, Thiago had to take care of his younger brother as well. At the age of 8, Thiago moved to America to get a better life together with his parents and brother. As Thiago left the country, he stated that he wanted to go back someday to see his family and friends again. As Thiago grew older, he forgot about his past in Spain because he was so young back then. Still, some memories remain from that time. After they arrived in America, Thiago was told about Shamans by his father. As he told him that he could become one as well in the future, the family settled down somewhere near the east coast to start a new life. During the Timeskip Easy training After Thiago and his family moved again somewhere through America, Thiago and his family were tired of moving again all the time. As they finally settled down in a safe place, Thiago started practicing his Shamanic powers with his father and brother. As Thiago was way stronger than his younger brother, he had much confidence. At the age of 14, when he was finally able to match his father in some aspects, he swore that he would become Shaman King to reunite his family and friends and have a relaxed life. Thiago practiced a lot together with his brother at that time. They spend hours fighting each other every day. At the age of 14, Thiago bonded with his guardian ghost, Kitsune, and started training his Hyoi-Gattai. Thiago got himself in some trouble sometimes because he found it difficult to control his guardian ghost. When Thiago was 15, he was able to train against his younger brother again because he had found a guardian ghost as well. After the Timeskip A test with Silva While Thiago was relaxing in his backyard, he was approached by Silva Niumbirch the only solo patch Officiator. Silva asked Thiago if he had what it takes to join the Shaman Fight. As a surprised Thiago told Silva that he really wanted to, Silva left and told him to wait for it. Three weeks later, as Thiago was looking at the sky on his balcony, he saw the "Destiny Star" flying over and knew that the moment was there. Thiago headed towards where he met Silva for the first time and then Silva showed up as well. Silva explained that Thiago had to land a blow on him to pass the test. As Thiago could not handle Silva's five spirits frustrating him and blocking his attacks, Silva was able to exhaust Thiago pretty easily. As Thiago got very frustrating because he normally won fights against his younger brother, he kept attacking desperately With Thiago's strongest move, he was able to cut through a little piece of Silva's cloak. After Silva told Thiago that he passed, he gave Thiago an "Oracle Bell" and told him to stay tuned for info about the first round of the Shaman Fight. After a few days, Thiago received information about the first round in where he needed to win 2 out of 3 battles to proceed to the main tournament. Meeting with Santi and Renako After winning 2 out of his 3 battles, Thiago traveled to the town close to the airport to check out some people arriving that might be Shamans. As Thiago was walking through town, he saw Santi and Renako eating some food at a restaurant and he remembered him vaguely due to his Spanish appearance. As Thiago approached them, he recognized Santi. After introducing himself to Renako and talking about the Shaman Fight with them, they decide to find a hotel and to travel together the next morning. After traveling through the desert together for a few days, they ran into Blaze McCoy and Cara Anderson. After finding out that they were Shaman fighters, Blaze was talking big and challenged Santi to a fight. Santi accepted the challenge, despite Renako telling him not to. Thiago then decided to let them fight and keep himself out of it. After clashing a few times, Santi and Blaze collapsed from using too much Furyoku and Thiago ran to Santi to help him up. As Cara got angry at Santi, Renako clashed with Cara. As both Renako and Cara tried to think of where they were fighting for, they both started laughing and started making fun of the exhausted Santi and Blaze. As Thiago helped Santi and Blaze up, Blaze started to talk big yet again and he told Santi that he would probably crush him in the Shaman Fight. As Renako and Cara calmed both them down and the night fell, they all went to their tents to sleep. Later the next day, Thiago suggested to go and find the Patch Village together, which Renako and Cara find a very good idea. As both Santi and Blaze agree as well, they continue their journey together. Later on, Santi heard from Eliskuya on the phone that both Renako's niece and Eliskuya's Adopted younger sister, Millie Marson and Sharona's grandfather, Adam De Vil Rhodes, was in America close to them as well. As Santi decided to go look for Adam, Renako wanted to visit her niece. Thiago then decided to go with Santi to help him out. Then, the group split up for some time. Traveling with Santi and Blaze After the group split up, Santi traveled towards the mountains to find Adam De Vil Rhodes together with Thiago and Blaze. While they were taking a rest, Santi called Eliskuya and told him that he was going to hunt for Sharona's grandfather for a short time, but that Renako was in good company as well. During the trip, Thiago used his guardian ghost to follow the scent of Adam De Vil Rhodes. As the group was climbing the mountain, Thiago heard somebody calling for help somewhere close to the ravine. As the group rushed towards the ravine, they saw a boy in trouble on a rock. After they were able to help the boy climbing up again with their Shamanic powers, the boy told them that he was Haru and that he was a Shaman as well. After Santi explained the situation around finding the Patch Village and Adam De Vil Rhodes, Haru asked them if he could join them and said that he was very grateful for helping him out. As the group traveled further, they found the old Adam De Vil Rhodes hiding in a church. As he faced them, Santi was expecting an easy fight since the man was so old. After the battle started, Adam De Vil Rhodes was easily able to take out Blaze, Thiago, and Haru. Then, he injured Santi. As he was about to attack Santi again, a portal opened under Adam De Vil Rhodes and a hand of fire appeared that dragged him down to the depths of Hell. As Santi was left behind shocked, he stood up and rushed towards his friends to see if they were okay. While the group was resting before going back, they discussed who would have been to one that helped them out. Then, the group went back to meet with Renako and Cara again soon. Since they had some spare time, the group also continued doing some training. As they were practicing their new Oversouls, Santi was approached by an unknown hooded figure. As Santi asked why it was here, another hooded figure showed up and told Santi that they've been watching them sometimes. As Santi got a bit angry and wondered what they wanted from them, the first hooded figure told him that they were the reason that he was saved in his fight with Adam De Vil Rhodes. The second hooded figure then told them that they were related to Someone in the Thūrwolf Family and that they would meet again before the Shaman Fight. As the group continued traveling and training, they all developed stronger Over Souls. Reunited with Renako and Cara After the two groups got reunited, they introduced the new people to each other and started the last part of their journey to the Patch Village. After the whole group met up with Renako's cousin Eliskuya, who had traveled all the way to sort out some "business", he told them that he had found out the location of the Patch Village. The night before reaching the Patch Village, Renako spoke with both Santi about what was going to happen in the future. The next day, as they reached the Patch Village, they were all welcomed by Silva. Then, the Patch Officiants explained that everyone should join a three-man squad team and fight against other squad teams. Then, Renako and the others were confronted by Renako's niece Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf, and her hooded figures Misha and Janelyn. After she told them that she would win the Shaman Fight for sure, this made Blaze get angry at Raimu. but the conversation was interrupted by Eliskuya. Later on, Renako formed a team with Santi and Thiago. Then, Renako came up with the name: "Team Storm", due to the elements their spirits are based on. Shaman Fight After the Shaman Fight started, Team "Storm" was had their first match against Team "Beasts". After Team "Beasts" went all-out attack immediately, Team "Storm" all had a hard time defending their attacks. After Renako was able to trap two enemies in the water, Santi was able to electrocute them and break their Oversouls. Then, Thiago defeated the leader of Team "Beasts" after clashing multiple times with their beast-like Oversoul powers. After Thiago was able to cut the last one standing, Team "Storm" won their first round. After the match, Santi praised Thiago's speed an skill while Renako stated that they needed to work better together for the upcoming fights because they were probably even harder than the first one. Soon after the first match Team "Masked" had their second match against Team "Storm". Before the match started their team leader began mocking Team "Storm" and said that they would show them the strength of their masks, but Santi answered that they would crack all their masks instead. After the match started, Santi and Thiago immediately clashed with two masked men, after the team leader attacked Renako, Santi was able to hold of his own opponent and save Renako. After Renako thanked Santi and hit another enemy with a rain of ice spikes, Thiago's Oversoul was broken and he was defeated. As Santi was able to defeat the enemy that Renako attacked a few moments ago, Santi was attacked from behind by the team leader. When Renako got angry, she buried the enemy team leader in water and froze him. After the match, Thiago was alright, but Renako had to take care of Santi, which she found very funny. In their third match, Team "Storm" had to fight against Team "Wizards". After Renako was trapped by their "magic" powers, Thiago and Santi used great teamwork as Santi saved Renako and Thiago took out the enemy. As Team "Storm" clashed a few times with Team "Wizards", Team "Wizards" combined their Oversoul and took out Renako and Thiago at once. As they stood up again, they all had to use their immense speed to avoid the attacks from Team "Wizards". As Thiago was able to attack them from behind, Renako was able to get through their defense and Santi gave them the final blow to win the match. Character Trivia Quotes *To Santi: "What's up man! Long time no see. Are you going to the Shaman Fight as well?" *To Renako: "Hi, I'm Thiago. Are you two related?" * To Santi: "I will always be there for you and Renako to help when I'm needed." Category:Shaman Category:Characters Made by S.Sanchez